kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Elisabeth
Queen Elisabeth (エリザベス女王) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is the one of the Three Royal Heroes in medieval history, and she is the wife of King MacArthur and her Princess Millie. Much like her husband their reign was said to have prospered like no other before it. In the myth, she is known as a half-human, half-god who is King MacArthur's husband and her daughter Millie. She specialises in close range combat and she uses her very Longsword; but due to high tier character like Jabberwocky, Elisabeth is a highest AGI stat, widest attack range movesets with fairly balanced damage output and most widest and damaging skill attacks and Musou attacks. Role in Game Coalition Elisabeth is only appears in Coalition arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Side Stories while playing in Coalition arc, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Also in Coalition scenario, its storyline is completely different with other protagonists' story arcs and it focuses on the tale of the Coalition which battling against Jabberwocky and his riot army. In Coalition scenario, Elisabeth first appears from the past as the royal queen along with her husband MacArthur and her daughter Millie in an attempt to stop Jabberwocky. With other fellow royal mystics, he acts as one of the army's secondary leaders. Character Information Appearance Elisabeth is a elder woman of 38 which is younger than her husband. Much similar to Liddell's appearance, Elisabeth has a long strawberry colored hair with side hairs and hair length passes over her knee length and green eyes. She having a gold crown on her head with the sun symbol on it; it treated her crown as hairband and a visible pink lipstick on her lips. She only wears a indigo color long sleeved dress with her sleeve cuffs and the edge of her skirt has a gold trims and pink cloth piece each side of her dress, a dark violet chest dress with buttons. On her leg wear, she wears a dark brown stockings and a pair of high heeled pumps with the same color as her dress. Like her husband, she having a pair of white gloves and a pink pearl necklace around her neck. Personality Similar to Liddell's, Elisabeth is portrayed in a similar manner as her Elisabeth counterpart. She is an exceptionally charismatic, elegant, patient, polite and soft spoken elder queen, and she always seen with a soft smile on her face. She little seems too angry, jealous or yelling even to the point where Elisabeth along with MacArthur and Millie as they wants to restore peace in the world -by defeating Jabberwock and his army. Her politeness and beauty has mixed of virtuous and benevolent queen, but Elisabeth's hidden mind is a dangerous one; to the point when she facing Jabberwocky's riots. Though she acts as royal heroes, she genuinely grows devoted to her daughter Millie during their time together. Despite this, Elisabeth often doubts her own abilities as a wife and warrior. She experiencing the tragedies of too many deaths on either side of the field (excluding MacArthur and Millie). Her criticism is blunt to help bring out the other party's true potential. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Elisabeth does a multiple quick combo made up of thrusts and slashes. The same basic six attack pattern as Delilah's basic six attack pattern. : Elisabeth slashes twice to send two giant parallel yellow energy slashes to the front of her over 5 meter range. Inflict damage, pierce multiple hits and spiral knock the enemies away from her at last hit over 10 meter distance via spiral hard knockdown. , : Elisabeth does a frontal stab, followed by a light elemental version of Delilah's Aerial Musou Attack. , , : Elisabeth does a light elemental but weaker version of Delilah's Standard Musou Attack by sending a very wide angled light sword waves in a straight forward in front of her. She can shoot up to 7 times for inflict damage and piercing multiple hits with the final one shoots a huge sword wave that stuns enemies on hit. , , , , ( ): Elisabeth leaps into the air and performs five slashes, each one at a different angle. Every slash performed propels Delilah forward while in mid-air. On the second input, does a spinning slash to the ground to inflict damage, piercing multiple hits spiral knock the enemies up the air at last hit over 10 meter distance via spiral hard knockdown. , , , , : Elisabeth does an light elemental version of Delilah's Alternate Musou Attack, only it does not count as a grab and now acts as an area-of-effect launcher. , , , , , : Elisabeth slashes around while she is walking in some sort of dance and unleashes a light elemental version of Delilah's Huge AoE Musou Attack. Inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral knock the enemies away from her on last hit via spiral hard knockdown. Direction, : Elisabeth launches a powerful thrust at said direction over 10 meter distance. This move is more damaging and longer distance than Delilah's, but still useful in breaking the enemy's guard. Dash Upswing ( during dash): Elisabeth hits foe up to the air while dashing forward. It shared the same move as Delilah's, but more damage. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Elisabeth swings blade under her at a vertical angle and followed up by a basic air combo. The same basic six air attack pattern as Delilah's. , : Elisabeth dives into the floor to perform a spinning slash. It shared the same move from Delilah's aerial Charge Attack, but more damage. , , : Elisabeth does the same Aerial C2 from Delilah's. , , , : After two slash combo, Elisabeth does a aerial version of C3. , , , , , ( ): After three slash combo, Elisabeth does a aerial version of C4-1 with different landing animation. It shared the same move from Delilah's C4-1, but more damage. , , , , , , ( ): After four slash combo, Elisabeth does a aerial version of C5. , , , , , , , ( ): After five slash combo, Elisabeth slashes wildy several times around her. Inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral knock the air juggled enemies away from her on last hit via spiral hard knockdown. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Elisabeth counters with her C1. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Elisabeth spins around and Step back before launching a powerful thrust, knocking away nearby opponents. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Cleaving Wide: Elisabeth slashes five times in a single combo while she dashes forward over 5 meter range to inflict damage, on the last hit spiral launches the enemies up into the air via spiral hard knockdown. This skill attack has a higher super armor destruction rate that will blow through any enemy attacks like other charge or skill attacks (excluding Musou Attacks) unless blocking this skill attack (This skill is learned from the start of Queen Elisabeth’s Level). *MP cost: 300 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Million Stinger: Elisabeth does a high speed lunge attack towards enemies at distance of 10 meter in front. When her lunge attack connects the enemy, she knocks her enemies back and rapidly stabs enemies in front of the player with blinding speed. Her combo is finished by a longer range thrust, which deals greater damage and knocks back stricken enemies via spiral hard knockdown. This skill attack has a higher super armor destruction rate that will blow through any enemy attacks like other charge or skill attacks (excluding Musou Attacks) if she connects (This skill requires Queen Elisabeth is Level 10). *MP cost: 300 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Queen Dance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Elisabeth does a ready slashing stance position. Press and hold the button to perform a two wide angled slashes repeatedly while producing a long light yellow lines for each slash. Press the or the Storm Rush is over, Elisabeth performs a wild slashes at a blinding speed while lines of light will come out and break, damaging anything caught within the radius and spiral launches the enemies away (This skill requires Queen Elisabeth is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 50 seconds Flasher Slice: (chargeable) Elisabeth charges and gathers a burst of light energy, then slashes through the enemies while dashing forward at blinding speed at the distance of 10 meters. She can dash up to few times by pressing the or buttons up to 5 times. Each of every slashes hits the enemies, grounded foes are hit with multiple hits and knocked away on last hit via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place at last hit. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Elisabeth cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can dash and slash up to 10 times instead of 5 times a row with the final blow performs a strong dashing slash that inflicts heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies away from her on last hit via spiral hard knockdown. This skill attack has a higher super armor destruction rate that will blow through any enemy attacks like other charge or skill attacks (excluding Musou Attacks) unless blocking this skill attack (This skill requires Queen Elisabeth is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 (uncharged), 1000 (charged) *Cooldown: 50 seconds (uncharged), 100 seconds (charged) Flasher Cut: Elisabeth rapidly spin around and swings with her sword to perform a multiple but, wider version of Aruto's Halfmoon Slash around for a multi-hit attack on all enemies within a 180 degree arc in front of her. Inflict heavy damage, on the last hit spiral launches the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. Also even can hit the fallen downed enemies. This skill attack has a higher super armor destruction rate that will blow through any enemy attacks like other charge or skill attacks (excluding Musou Attacks) unless blocking this skill attack (This skill requires Queen Elisabeth is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 50 seconds Musou Attacks (Elisabeth Impale) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elisabeth turns around and impales the enemy with her sword. If it connects, she rushes forward, pushing the victim along the way, hits them into the air upwards, then unleashes powerful 360 slash that inflict heavy damage and spiral launches enemies away from her via spiral hard knockdown. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Queen Elisabeth’s Level. , (Elisabeth Aerial-Cut) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elisabeth does a Aerial but Musou Attack version of Flasher Cut with much wider that covers the entire area over 10 meters in the air. Inflicts heavy damage and multiple hits, on the last hit spiral launches the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Queen Elisabeth is Level 10. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Bright Valor) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elisabeth conjures an light elemental wind that blows enemies away. Also she summons four swordsmen that charge forward with Aruto's Direction Charge Attack before disappearing at the end of the attack. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Queen Elisabeth is 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Death Wound): Elisabeth turns around and impales the enemy with her sword. If it connects, she momentarily turns her back to the dazed foe and proceeds to roundhouse kick and slash with her sword summoning lightning in its wake, Inflicting heavy damage. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Queen Elisabeth is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Elisabeth Rain-light) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Elisabeth Impale): Elisabeth does a light Elemental version of Delilah's Ultimate Musou Arcanite Rainfall, except longer and bigger AoE over 20 meters. Also has multiple hits and spiral launch juggle into the air via spiral hard knockdown. Afterwards instantly summons more light blades that causing them to explode violently and inflict massive damage. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Queen Elisabeth is Level 40. (Elisabeth Blade-Dance) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Elisabeth Rain-light): Elisabeth spins around a circle, then dashes forward in front and disappears in sight. After a half second later, She unleashes a barrage of multiple Flasher Cuts on the entire area over 30 meter AoE as she dashes through to inflict heavy damage to enemies, multiple hits and spiral launch juggle into the air via spiral hard knockdown. Hold the button to make this Ultimate Longer. On the final blow, Elisabeth reappears as dashes through one more time to unleash a powerful 360 slash that creates a massive damaging huge explosions around her to spiral knock the juggled enemies away from her on last hit via spiral hard knockdown. K.Oed enemies from Elisabeth Blade-dance explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Queen Elisabeth is Level 50 along with Royal Straight-Dance. Burst Attack (Royal Straight-Dance) (Burst Mode required and instead of Elisabeth Blade-dance): Elisabeth spins around a circle and slashes to stun enemies upon startup. As her burst attack starts, she bombards the enemies with a barrage of slashes consisting of multiple angled Cleaving Wide slashes. As her Burst Attack continues, she perform a rushing Queen Dance for few seconds, then follow up with Elisabeth Blade-dance for multiple hits. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she ends her Burst Attack with Flasher Slice to produce a multiple yellow slash lines each slash and break can cause massive explosion on the entire area. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from MacArthur’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Queen Elisabeth is Level 50 along with Elisabeth Blade-Dance. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Delilah, Elisabeth is extreme fast and agile, a little bit powerful, heavy damage, and widest attack range than other playable characters. Most of her skill attacks are capable of breaking the super armor defense, Allowing her to blow through and break the enemy attacks. Her very longsword much wider than Delilah's Lightning Sword as well as mixed together to match his charge attacks, making her useful in crowd fights due to her very longsword has a widest attack range of all characters. However, her speed is useful (even she Dashes) when cornered as she covers all areas around her. Overall, Elisabeth is a fastest and widest character for clearing crowds thanks to her C1, C3, C4 and C6 moves as well as Aerial Charge Moves, skill attacks. Also Elisabeth possesses a very damaging Musou Attacks. On the downside of Elisabeth is intended to be a low Intellect rating. Some of her highly costly Skill Attacks especially Flasher Cut might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. If she tries to charge her Flasher Slice while her MP insufficient for cost of charged Flasher Slice, only uncharged version can be performed. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Like three of the Royal Heroes, Elisabeth is the same toughest as Liddell's. In terms of her Highest HP rating, Liddell is the second toughest character in the game with starting 5,000 HP or higher, which allows her to survive more attacks than other characters especially in any stages on Chaos difficulty. As she gets Level 100 without armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses, her minimal HP is 50,000 (50,000,000+ HP with armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses). Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Chapter 3 "Queen's Guidance" in Coalition arc in story mode Trivia *Queen Elisabeth is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His appearance are look identical to Liddell except is hair color is dark purple and her eyes is pale green. Her outfit is inspired style of Touko's dress. *MacArthur's personality is loosely similar to Zhang Chunhua's from Dynasty Warriors series except being a queen like nature. *Elisabeth's movesets are shared with Delilah, but most of her movesets are light element and different moves, skills and Musou attacks. *Both Elisabeth and Liddell are shared with the same Highest HP rating. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:The Royal Heroes